A World with You: A Violentine Story
by WinterBaron
Summary: Picks up in the middle of Episode 2 of The Final Season. Clementine wasn't looking for love when she found Violet. In this unpredictable world, anything can happen. Follow Clementine's story as she struggles to deal with everything happening around her. Rated M for sexually explicit content.
1. Chapter 1: The Tower

**A WORLD WITH YOU**

 **This story takes place halfway through Episode 2 of The Final Season. I'll be focussing on a central theme of Clementine and Violet's romance happening amidst other events. Let me know if you enjoy the story and I've got a lot more in store for the Violentine ship.**

The sun shone through the boarded-up window into the dorm room stirring Clementine from her sleep. She pulled herself from the comfort of her bed as the day stared her in the face. She glanced at AJ's bed to see him still fast asleep. He had recovered well thanks to the school's supply of medicines. She stretched and looked at the map on her table. She had spent the last 2 weeks with the rest of the kids preparing for the attack by Lilly and her group. Defences were up and everyone was on edge waiting for the raiders. They'd put up 'Fuck Off' signs all over the courtyard thanks to Mitch's idea. He had had Violet all over his workplace getting him to speed up the bomb making process, which wasn't going to work with her breathing down his neck, so he'd made a sign with 'Fuck Off' written on it, which he'd flash every time she got too close to his table.

They'd had a lot of good moments in the time that they prepared. Things had gone awfully wrong when AJ shot Marlon dead. She knew he deserved it, after giving up Sophie and Minnie, killing Brody, lying to everyone about the twins and being willing to sacrifice her to the raiders. She knew it. But AJ was young and the others were scared of him pointing the gun at them the next time. When she'd stepped up to lead the defence along with Violet, everyone had naturally fallen under her command. It had taken time but the others had come to see her for what she really was. A kind-hearted badass.

She left AJ to rest as she headed out to meet Violet. As she walked to the office, her thoughts wandered to Violet. She and Violet had spent a lot of time together lately as they planned out their strategy. She had developed feelings for Violet. She was unlike anyone Clementine had ever met. Violet had a strange aura of attraction that Clementine couldn't quite place her finger on. She cleared her head as she reached for the office's doorknob.

"Hey Clementine. You sleep well?" Violet asked, as she got up from her chair.

"Uh yeah. I was really tired last night. AJ's still asleep. He's just about fine though now".

"Great." She looked at the map on her table. "I think we're pretty much ready to be attacked now. Well…. not like that but…. we're ready is what I meant. Could you um, check in on the others today and see how they're holding up?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be back once I've made sure everyone's ready."

"Thanks Clem." She paused. "It hasn't been easy sitting on this chair. But knowing I have you by my side makes me feel way stronger."

"I have your back, Violet. You don't need to worry about being alone."

Violet nodded as the two of them stood in silence.

"You should go Clem. I'll see you soon," Violet said, breaking the silence.

Clementine nodded as she turned around to leave. Violet sat down in her chair with a sigh. She had fallen for Clementine the moment she had showed up at their gates. After Minnie, she had distanced herself from everyone, being unable to cope with the pain. She had spent a year bottling her emotions until Clementine came. She had never had the strength to move past Minnie, but Clementine brought out the best in her. The way she laughed, the way she was so sure of herself, the way they got along, all of it just wheeled around in Violet's mind. She wasn't sure if Clementine shared the same feelings and had stopped short of confessing her feelings for Clementine these past days when they were alone in the office. Maybe she does, maybe, Violet thought as she pulled her thoughts away from Clementine to the task at hand.

Clementine spent the day working with everyone, trying to set them all up and boosting their morale. They had no indication of when the raiders would turn up. It could be hours, it could be days or it would be weeks. When they were preparing, everyone was occupied and didn't have time to ponder the situation. But now that they were done preparing, everyone was on the verge of a breakdown. Needless to say, there were several conflicts that arose due to their tempers, the most recent being between Willy and Aasim on what traps to place in the Admin Building. Clementine had to step in to resolve their dispute that finally ended with Willy punching Aasim in the stomach. Louis decided it was a good idea to play cards to ease the tension between them.

"So, it's pretty easy. We use cards to play Truth or Dare," said Louis, as they all sat down on the couches in courtyard. The area was dimly lit with burning logs as the sun had almost set.

"Truth or Dare doesn't need cards, dumbass," Violet interjected.

"This one does. We each pull a card from this deck. Highest card asks and the lowest card answers. Easy? Let's try this then," Louis replied.

Louis passed the deck around as all of them picked a card. 7 cards were drawn as Clementine, Violet, AJ, Louis, Tenn, Omar and Aasim had turned up to play.

"And looks like Clementine picks the highest card and Aasim the lowest. Go ahead Clem," said Louis.

Clementine looked at Aasim as she thought of a dare. "I dare you to go kiss Ruby," she said.

Amidst a chorus of oohs and laughs, he walked up to Ruby near the lookout tower. They saw an exchange of words and the unmistakable sound of a slap. The others burst into laughter as Aasim walked back to the group.

"Oh God. That was so worth it," Violet said, with tears in her eyes as she shook from laughter.

"Alright, alright. The poor guy tried. Let's go again," said Louis.

They felt themselves getting relaxed as the game progressed. They hadn't had time to sit down and talk of other things amidst their preparations. Tenn gave his vision of a world without walkers, Clementine answered a Marry, Fuck and Kill question, Louis kissed a walker head and Violet talked about her most embarrassing moments. Time passed by quickly and they decided to call it a day after a final round. Louis handed the deck to everyone.

"Oh, so it looks like I win and Clem loses," Louis said. He thought for a second before he continued. "So, Clementine. Anyone here that you have feelings for?"

Clementine flushed red, being caught off-guard. She certainly hadn't expected this question. She looked up to the staring faces.

"Wow. Uh yeah. Definitely do. No names though."

Violet took a sharp breath. Could Clementine be referring to her? All those times that they had spent together, had Clementine had feelings for her too?

"I see how it is," laughed Louis. "No worries. I hope they feel the same for you," he winked.

"Let's call it a night. We need to be alert for the raiders," said Aasim as he got up from the couch.

The others followed suit. Violet's heart was beating fast. She had to tell Clementine about her feelings. She decided the bell tower would be the perfect place.

"Hey Clem," Violet called.

"Hey Violet. What is it?"

Violet hesitated. "I'm going to the bell tower to get a look of everything from above…. you know like, a vantage point? You want to join maybe?"

Clementine felt her heart flutter. When Louis had asked her about whether she had feelings for everyone, all she wanted to do was get up and confess her feelings to Violet. She loved spending time with Violet and enjoyed all those late-night meetings in the office.

"Yes, I'd love to."

Violet smiled as she led the way to the bell tower. Clementine had never been up there, let alone in the dark. She entered the tower and noticed the broken stairs and the peeling paint.

"Careful here. We'll climb up this side of the wall till the stairs are sturdy again, okay? Follow me," Violet said as she started climbing up the steel beams along the wall. They reached the top of the tower and walked onto the roof.

It was a sky full of stars and a bright moon. They looked at the School. Things looked well in place and they were sure they were ready to face the raiders. They sat down side by side as both of them gazed at the stars in silence. Violet looked at the moon as she started speaking.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you came back. I've spent a lot of time suppressing myself and it's only after you came that I've felt alive again…. I couldn't have done any of this alone. I've wanted to tell you but I never found the right time to do so. These past weeks that we've spent together…well I've… uh…. developed feelings for you. What I mean to say is I like you. A lot."

Clementine felt her heart racing. She felt elated.

"Violet, I feel the same too," Clementine replied. "The time we've spent together has been some of the best times I've had and I was hoping you felt the same way too."

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never dreamt that Clementine would react the way she did. "Really?", she asked.

"Really."

As the moon bathed them in its silver light, Clementine moved closer to Violet as her hands reached for her face. Pulling Violet in closer, she pressed her lips to Violet's, basking in the moment. Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine as their tongues met. They pulled apart, breathless and hugged each other.

"Holy shit," whispered Violet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night

Nearly a week had passed since Clementine and Violet had confessed their feelings to each other atop the Bell Tower. The raiders hadn't shown up yet and the residents had started believing Lilly had given up on them.

"Maybe they saw us and figured they didn't want to fuck with us any more, you know," said Louis, as he drank another spoonful of soup.

"Yeah I'm sure they heard your singing and decided to get away from us," said Clementine.

Louis feigned a look of shock and Violet and AJ giggled. It was dinnertime and Omar had cooked them rabbit soup. Ruby and Willy were on lookout duty for the night while the others sat around the tables in the courtyard.

"Either way, let's not let our guard down. They could still come at us", said Aasim.

"That's true. We should keep our lookouts posted around the clock. Lilly is a mean bitch that won't let up. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't attacked yet. It's almost unlike her," said Clementine.

"You talk like you still know her Clem," Omar said.

"Yeah. Was she really that bad?" AJ asked.

"Well I met her when I was 8 or 9 years old. She was a grade-A dirtbag back then. She and her father, Larry, used to make things miserable for us. She was scary at times. She had shot one of our own members because she suspected her of stealing supplies from the group. We had left her on the side of the road and continued after that. No wonder she didn't hesitate to point the gun at me."

"Damn that's gotta suck Clem," Tenn said.

"Yeah it does. We'll take her down when she comes. I'm not letting her take any of us," Clementine said, casting a quick glance at Violet.

Violet smiled as she looked back at Clementine.

"I think it's time we send out some of us on supply runs now. We could start running out of food soon enough and we don't want to be caught in this fiasco with a food shortage," Violet said.

"I agree. We don't want to be caught with our pants down when the raiders come. There's no telling when they'll attack," Mitch said.

"We can send 3 people at a time. The rest of us can hold the fort down while they're gone," Louis said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"What about the fishing spot I went with you, Violet? Is that still viable?" Clementine asked.

"I think so. The catch hasn't been great lately but I guess we could still check it out," Violet replied.

"Great! We can send one party out tomorrow. That leaves 5 of us to guard this place. We should be

good," Aasim said.

"Perfect. Clem, Aasim and I will go. We were there last time too and Clem was really good at it. Plus

there are some things I'd like to talk over with her," Violet said.

They dispersed for the night after everyone agreed that Violet, Clementine and Aasim would go check

on the fishing area to see if they could catch any fish. As everyone made their way back to the dorms,

Violet caught Clementine's hand and pulled her aside in the corridor.

"You can't just go to bed without seeing me first", Violet said as she planted her lips on Clementine's. Clementine giggled as she broke away from the kiss.

"Looks like someone is getting bold," she said.

Violet blushed. "Well you know you bring out the best in me."

"Oh, is it?" Clementine replied as she kissed Violet again.

Clementine woke up to AJ stirring hot coffee in the room.

"Hey Clem. I made some coffee for you," AJ said as he handed her the mug.

"Thanks AJ. Why are you up so early?"

"I'm on lookout with Tenn soon. Ruby and Willy will be tired by now."

"I see. Don't do anything stupid. If you see anyone that's not us, make sure you hide and let the others know. It could be the raiders."

AJ nodded. "Clem. What if I have to shoot one of the raiders? Will I be a murderer?"

Clementine patted the bed next to her, asking him to sit. "I'd much rather you not get into the gunfight but if you absolutely have to fire at them, that's not called murder. It's called self-defence. A life should never be treated lightly. So, if you're in danger and have to shoot them, you just acted to save yours or someone else's life. Understand?"

AJ nodded slowly. "Thanks Clem."

Clementine smiled and finished the rest of her coffee. "We should be back by evening. Be on your guard." She packed her bag and gave AJ a hug before she left the room.

"Alright we ready to go?" Aasim asked as Clementine exited the dorms. He and Violet had been waiting in the courtyard for Clementine, talking to Tenn.

"Yeah let's do this. I hope this works out," Violet said.

The three of them walked out of the gates and started making their way over to the fishing area. The rising sun cast an orange glow over the trees as they walked along the forest trail.

"I've always loved the dawn. There's something about it that makes me feel at peace", Clementine said.

"Yeah me too. It feels good to be out here with you." Aasim looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I meant with both of you. It feels nice to be out here with both of you cause…... it's a good distraction from the raiders," she quickly corrected herself.

"That was close," Violet breathed a sigh of relief once Aasim was out of earshot. "I wasn't going to sit explaining things to him right now.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah we should tell them though soon. There's no point trying to hide it. Especially from AJ. The way we kiss, it's a wonder nobody's seen it yet."

"I know. I can't wait to see their reactions," Violet laughed.

As they neared the fishing storage room, Violet and Aasim were arguing over what was better- chicken nuggets or chicken sausages.

"I'm telling you, nuggets are the best. We used to have them a lot at home," Violet said.

"And I'm telling you, there's nothing as great as sausages. Nuggets are good but not the best for sure," Aasim argued.

Clementine was walking a few steps ahead of them when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Guys. Stop talking." Neither of the two heard her. "Guys! Shut up and look there," she pointed to the storage room.

Violet and Aasim stopped arguing as they followed Clementine's finger. It took them a second but they saw what had stopped Clementine.

"A cart? That's…...not ours," Violet said as they ducked for cover behind the bushes.

"Who could it be? There can't be too many people out here with carts. It's gotta be the raiders," Aasim whispered.

"Could be. Let's check it out quickly," Clementine whispered back. "Aasim stay here and watch for anyone else. Violet and I will check the storage room."

Aasim nodded as Clementine and Violet slowly made their way to the storage. They walked along the side until they heard voices from inside.

"…here. Man these fucking kids. Lilly told me she had a deal with the kid in charge there. Took Minerva and Sophie from them in exchange for the others' lives."

"Yeah I heard. I just arrived here and the first thing Lilly tells me is to check this place out. Like seriously. Why aren't we taking the kids down right now?"

"We will. I don't know why we're waiting though. Looks like she's got some unfinished business before she attends to this."

"Could be. Or maybe she's losing her touch. Either way, let's get out of here. This place is a shithole."

Clementine and Violet scrambled back to Aasim in the safety of the bushes. Seconds later, two men emerged from the room and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Who were those guys?" Aasim asked.

"They were raiders," Violet said. She quickly repeated the conversation to Aasim.

"Damn. So, they're coming for us after all. We'll have to be ready for them," he said.

"We should head back. If the raiders were here, they could be more of them around. We don't need to face them right now. Let's go and let the others know," Clementine said.

"So, they're out there? Fuck," Mitch said.

"We gotta be really careful if we do more supply runs again. We're fucked if they catch us outside," said Louis.

"Yeah. We'll have to keep the school guarded all the time," said Aasim.

"Basically, what we've been doing all along," Ruby observed.

"Let's hold off on supply runs for a couple days. They could be waiting for us out there," Violet said.

"Agreed," Clementine nodded. "We can run through our defences again tomorrow and make sure everything is in place."

"We can do that. You guys look tired. Why don't the three of you have dinner and get some rest? Don't want Clem sleeping in on her lookout shift," Louis winked.

"Fuck off Louis. She's still more useful sleeping than you awake," Violet said.

"I'm going to have to agree with that. I'm an artist not an apocalypse expert," Louis said as he mock-puffed up his chest, much to everyone's amusement.

Violet, Clementine and Aasim sat down for dinner as the others busied themselves with their work. AJ appeared out of the dorms with Tenn and sat down next to Clementine.

"Hey there goofball. How's it going?" Clementine asked.

"Come on Clem. You know I don't like that name," AJ protested.

Clementine laughed. "You'll always be my goofball. Alright, I'll call you AJ."

AJ smiled. "Tenn and I spent the day on watch. It was fun. He told me about the Count the Walkers game. I'm good at counting."

"Oh, that's really good. Hope you're good at math. I always hated it," Violet said.

"Yeah, me too," Clementine added. "Although I didn't get to study a lot of it."

"It's okay Clem. I can teach you," AJ said.

"That would be nice, AJ." Clementine looked at Violet. "Who's on duty?"

"Mitch, I think," she replied.

"Hey Clem," AJ interrupted.

"Yes, AJ?"

"Could I sleep in Tenn's room tonight? He's going to teach me to become an artist."

"On one condition. You're allowed to stay up only an hour after sleep time."

AJ nodded happily.

"Good then. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said as AJ hugged her.

AJ and Tenn got up from the table to go back to Tenn's dorm. Aasim got up too as he had finished eating.

"Goodnight ladies. I'm too tired to stay up any longer," he said as he walked away.

Violet and Clementine looked at each other as they resumed eating.

"Hey Violet. So, AJ's not in the dorm tonight. You want to come over?" Clementine asked.

"To sleep together? Um, yeah of course, I'd love to."

The two of them finished their dinner and headed back to the dorms.

"We've never done this before. I guess we're really being romantic now," Violet said, as they walked to Clementine's room.

"I know. It should be fun," Clementine said, opening the door and letting them in. She closed the door behind them.

Violet walked to the window and looked at the bright moon outside. Clementine stood beside her and slipped her hand into hers.

"The moon does really look beautiful, doesn't it?" Clementine said.

"It does. It makes me feel peaceful just standing here next to you and watching the moon."

They hugged, as they stood in silence in front of the window. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes before leaning forward to press their lips together. They softly moved their lips as their tongues intertwined. Violet let her aggression seep into their kiss as she held Clementine's face in her hands. They broke apart and Violet pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her as she kissed her again, much more roughly than before. Clementine felt something inside her stir as she returned the kiss with a sense of urgency.

Violet pulled away after several minutes, both of them breathing heavily.

"Woah. I didn't see that coming," Clementine panted.

"Me neither. But I couldn't hold myself back. With you, it's different."

Violet rolled off Clementine as they stared at the bottom of the upper bunk.

"We're definitely doing this more often," Clementine said.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I've tried to incorporate a story along with Violentine to make it a better read. There's only so much you can write a romance story without using the other elements present. Also, the next chapter will contain sexual content so please be warned of that beforehand. Love you guys. Violentine all the way!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

"So, what kind of food did you enjoy before things went to shit?", Violet asked.

Clementine and Violet had slept in Clementine's room for the night. They had woken up to the sun rising outside their window and had been lying in bed talking since.

"Oh, come on. Things aren't that bad anymore. We have a family, I have AJ and I have you now," Clementine said, as she gave Violet a quick peck on her cheek. Violet felt herself smiling.

"I know, I know. I meant what did you like to eat back when you still had it?"

"I used to like steaks a lot. We used to have it once a week. Let me guess yours. Chicken?"

"No fair", Violet laughed. "You heard me and Aasim talk about it. Any form of fried chicken sits well with me."

"Well, clearly you're not living the life right now," Clementine joked as she rolled onto her side and kissed Violet.

Neither of them noticed the door opening.

"Hey Clementine, have you seen Violet? I've been looking… Woah there!" Louis exclaimed, staring at them. "Clearly, I'm lacking behind on current affairs."

"Oh, hey Louis!" Clementine sat up as if an electric current passed through her. "What do you need?"

"Uh, well, um, I needed Violet." He looked at Clementine. "But looks like you need her more than I do," he uneasily joked.

The absurdity of the joke in the situation got to Clementine as she started giggling and then laughing. She had expected to be mortified in such a situation but with Louis around it was difficult to be serious.

"Clem, are you okay?" Violet asked, now beginning to see what Clementine had found so funny and starting to giggle herself.

Louis was confused. He didn't know how to behave in this situation. He hadn't expected to find Violet kissing Clementine although he was glad, they hadn't reacted angrily to his arrival, even if their reaction was utterly bizarre.

"How about you ladies find me outside once you're done? Also…", he gestured towards the lock on the door, "that's the lock. Use it," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Did you see his face? He looked like the time when Marlon got his haircut," Violet laughed.

"That must've been funny. He looked so lost."

"We should go talk to him. Right after we're done laughing," Violet said as fresh laughter shook her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Louis, what did you want to talk about?", Violet said, as she and Clementine sat down across him at his table in the courtyard.

"Even after I sang 'Oh My Darling Clementine' for you, you chose Vi?" he joked, looking at Clementine. Violet raised her eyebrows. "I'm just joking. When did this happen?" he laughed.

Clementine glanced around. AJ was sitting with Tenn at the table across from them. Ruby was talking to Mitch and Omar and Aasim were on the lookout post.

"I told her after the truth or dare card game," Violet said.

"Ah, I knew I saw that look in your eye. So, the tower is it?" he asked.

Clementine nodded.

"It is a pretty romantic spot. Young love in the apocalypse is never a bad thing," he winked. "So, when do the others get to know? Or are you guys planning to sneak around all your life?"

"We'll tell them soon enough. I'm already sure they've noticed how close Violet and I are. Shouldn't be that difficult, right?" Clementine looked at Violet.

"Don't look at me. You're doing it. I'll just freeze up," Violet protested.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just…. not now." Clementine paused as she looked at the lookout tower. "My shift is next on lookout. You can join me, Violet."

"Yeah, sure. Just let's run through our defences again and we'll take over from Omar and Aasim. Can't be too paranoid about it now, can we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clementine got up and sat at the table with AJ and Tenn. "How's it going?" she asked them.

"Great. Tenn and I did a lot of drawing last night and he gave me a lot of tips. Look…", he handed her the drawing he had made last night. It showed her and AJ standing in the grass, she holding his hand while holding a gun in the other. "It's because you take care of me all the time and keep me safe from the monsters. You help everyone here with their work and they all look up to you. Like I do."

Clementine felt intense affection for AJ. She hugged AJ tightly. "I love you, goofball."

"Not goofball. AJ," he said. Clementine pretended not to notice.

"Make yourself useful around here. See if anybody wants help. I'll be checking on everybody today to see how we're doing," she said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm going to talk to Violet about my crayons. I'll be back, AJ," Tenn said as he got up to talk to Violet.

AJ looked at the drawing on the table before asking Clementine his question. "Hey Clem?"

"Hmm?"

"Violet slept in our dorm last night. Did you guys have a sleepover too?"

Clementine did a double take. She had not expected this question from AJ, definitely not on the same day of being discovered by Louis.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you sleeping on your bed, together, when I came back for some crayons I had left on my table."

Damn that stupid lock, Clementine thought. She took a deep breath. "Violet and I like each other. So, we spend time together."

"Like I like you?"

"No no. That's different. Violet and I…. romantically like each other."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's when two people have feelings for each other and want to be together. You'll understand this when you grow up."

"So, you and Violet are together?"

Mitch was walking by the table when he heard AJ ask Clementine the question. He stopped mid-walk and looked at Clementine. "You're dating Violet?"

Clementine looked at Mitch horrified. Oh boy, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Clem. Where have you been?" Violet asked as Clementine opened the door to the office. Violet had been sitting in the office for the past hour, going over the defence map. Clementine entered the office and sat down on the couch, groaning.

"Clem? What happened?" Violet asked, walking over to Clementine's side and sitting down next to her.

"They all know. About us. I spent the last hour or so bombarded with questions. It's almost like these guys have never seen people dating."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to do that without me." She gave Clementine a hug. "Thanks for handling it."

"Yeah no worries. I'm more a people person than you," Clementine said smiling.

"Oh, come on. You know I try. I just can't help that people are idiots." Clementine raised her eyebrows at that. "Okay, I see it." Violet looked down at her shoes. "But seriously, Clem. Thanks. I wouldn't be my normal self without you." She kissed Clementine. "So, how'd they find out?"

"I was explaining it to AJ when Mitch walked by and heard it. Then, well, he was yelling about it to everyone. So, everyone found out. Then they asked all the questions they could and wouldn't let me leave."

"Damn that fuckwit Mitch. Come on now. Let's go to talk to them. It's our shift next."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clementine and Violet made their way back to the courtyard. Louis and Mitch were at the table having an animated discussion when they saw the girls approaching.

"Ah here are out little celebrities!", Louis announced.

Clementine and Violet sat down at their table. "So, how's it going, lovebirds?", Mitch asked.

"Shut up Mitch," Violet said, visibly blushing.

"Oh, Vi is blushing. Never thought I'd see this day, Mitch. Great work Clementine!" Louis said.

"You guys done? Or does Mitch have to kiss you now to keep you shut?" Clementine asked.

Louis and Mitch looked at each other with disgusted faces. "No, I'd rather not have Louis on me," Mitch replied.

"Okay okay, we'll cool it down. Here come Omar and Aasim. Looks like you're next on lookout, Clem."

Clementine and Violet and got up to take their position at the lookout tower.

"Real romantic Violet. Didn't see that coming," Aasim said as Clementine and Violet passed them.

"Don't mind it. They're going to make fun of it a while. It was really romantic though, you know? The moon and all," Clementine told Violet as they stood in the lookout tower.

Violet felt a warmth spreading inside her. She wrapped an arm around Clementine's waist and pulled her closer as they stood, looking at the forests. It was late afternoon and the sunlight bounced off the leaves of the trees. There weren't too many walkers around- just a couple- in sight. They stood in silence for some time until Clementine broke the silence.

"I wish we had books to read."

"You liked reading books?"

"You bet. I'm trying to teach AJ to read too. Even if it's the apocalypse, he should still learn to read. He's a bright child."

Violet nodded in agreement. "You know, when I first saw you, I didn't like you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well that car of yours had caused the greatest crash ever. It drew a lot of walkers together and we had a hunting party out. I was pissed that they were endangered."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I guess we did make up for that by taking you to the train station for the food."

Violet nodded again. "You definitely did." She looked at Clementine. "When you killed those walkers, getting our hunting party back, I felt strangely attracted to you. There was something about you that drew me in."

"Well I'm glad it did. Makes two of us." She glanced back at the courtyard. The sun was setting and the others were having dinner, laughing and talking.

"Why'd you come back to us?", Violet asked. "When AJ was shot, you got the medicines. You could have left. You didn't have to take part in our fight against the raiders…..", Violet trailed off.

Clementine took a breath. "I used to be part of a few groups before. Good ones. But they eventually always ended up dying. I lost faith in groups after that and I survived alone. But I couldn't leave AJ behind. Lee had always taken care of me, no matter what. He spent his final hours rescuing me from a mistake I made. He never gave up on me. He could've just spent what time he had left enjoying the moments. But he chose to fight for me. He gave everything he had for me. I was nobody to him before the outbreak and yet, he loved me." Clementine felt the tears well up in her eyes as she thought about Lee. Violet moved closer to Clementine and gave her a hug. Clementine took a pause for several seconds as she composed herself.

"I'm AJ's Lee. I'm going to take care of him like Lee did." She took a breath. "I believed in groups again when I met you all. I finally felt safe. At home. Like we could actually make things work. This place makes me feel hopeful again. And I found here what I never thought I would find in this world. You. You make feel like staying here. You're right. I could have walked away. But I couldn't willingly turn away from you. I feel at ease with everyone here. And you're one of the reasons I'm going to stay and guard our home from the raiders. You're my hope of a bright future."

Violet stood there listening to Clementine, feeling waves of emotions washing over her. She faced Clementine and pulled her in for a kiss. She could feel Clementine's love in the kiss as their tongues met and their lips did the talking. They broke away to look at each other eyes with shy smiles playing on their faces.

The arrow came out of nowhere. It flew past Clementine's face and embedded itself in one of the courtyard tables. Violet and Clementine looked stunned for an instant before Clementine broke out of her trance.

"FUCK! Get down!" she yelled at Violet before she jumped on her and forced her to the ground. The others in the courtyard had seen the arrow land and immediately ducked for cover under the tables.

"What the fuck is this!", Aasim yelled.

"Clementine! Is it the raiders?", Louis yelled.

Clementine and Violet pressed their backs against the wooden wall of the tower and waited with bated breath for the attack to come. Moments turned into minutes, the courtyard as silent as a graveyard. Clementine got up slowly to take a look beyond the wall. She looked around cautiously for the raiders but she could spot nothing in the faint light. It was as if nobody had even fired an arrow at them. She sat back down.

"Can't see anybody. Wait here. I'll go check on the others," Clementine said and then made her way to the courtyard tables.

"Clementine! Is it the raiders?", Louis asked again.

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything out there. The raiders won't just fire an arrow and quit. They'd storm the place."

"I agree. This doesn't look like the raiders, Louis," Mitch said.

"But then, who was it? Why would someone just fire an arrow and run off?", Aasim asked.

"Maybe sending a message?", Ruby replied.

"Could be. We have to be much more cautious now." She gestured to Violet to come down to them. "Let's stay ready for a while. We don't know what can happen", she said as Violet ran to them.

They turned the tables onto their sides and took cover behind it as they waited for any further aggression.

No further arrows were fired that night.

 **Hey guys! So for anyone who wanted it, I'd said sexual content would be present in this chapter but I haven't found the right place for it. It's not a pwp so I'm going to use it only as part of the plot. I'll probably work with it in the next chapter. Either way, let me know if you guys like it so far! Comments, favourites and follows appreciated! Love you guys. Violentine all the way!**


	4. Chapter 4: After the Arrow

The residents stayed ready behind the tables for a few hours, until they were sure no attack was going to come. The sun had long set now, the courtyard completely dark, save for the smouldering bonfire. Fear had set in to their hearts when the arrow came, knowing it could have hit any of them. The adrenaline had long worn off now. Clementine called out softly to get everyone's attention.

"I'm going to take a quick peek. Nobody move out of here until I say so," she whispered. She slowly got on her knees and looked at the gate from the side. Not seeing anything stirring, she cautiously made her way over to the lookout tower and stole a look over the walls. Everything seemed quiet, save for a few walkers, ambling around. She signalled to the others that it was safe to come out.

They got up from their positions and gathered around as Clementine walked back to them.

"Doesn't look like they're coming for us tonight," Clementine said, rubbing her sore legs.

A thousand thoughts ran through their heads. They could've lost someone from the arrow. Most of them had never fought against rival groups, only against walkers. Coming face to face with the reality that it was actually happening had sobered them up. All they wanted was for this nightmare to end so they could live their lives by themselves.

"I hope they don't," Ruby replied.

"It's a good thing none of us got hurt. We're being threatened for no reason of ours!" Mitch growled.

"We're still okay, yeah?" Omar replied.

"Yeah. We should get some rest. Half of us should stay out here, in case they do decide come back," Louis proposed.

"That's good. I could use some sleep right now. So could Omar, Aasim and Vio….. Violet?" Clementine asked. Violet had already begun walking to the dorms. She opened the door and disappeared behind it.

"What happened to her?" Aasim asked.

Louis shrugged.

Clementine took a deep breath before she spoke. "I know this was scary, the way they showed up at our door. That arrow that could've killed any of us." Clementine looked at everyone's faces. "But I also know that we can beat this. They're not going to come into our home and take us. This is our home and we will defend it and everyone inside it. We're going to show them what happens when they fuck with us."

The others nodded in agreement.

"We're going to protect our home," AJ said, with renewed determination on his face.

"Let's do this. Omar, Aasim, Vi and Clem can go and sleep for some time then. Even Tenn and AJ, if they want. The rest of us can be on lookout here," Louis said. He looked at the arrow embedded in the table. "This was too close. We're not going to let them take another life of ours."

Omar and Aasim headed towards the dorms. Clementine got down in front of AJ gave him a hug.

"You okay?" she asked through the hug. He nodded. "Good," she replied. "You and Tenn should go sleep. They'll call us if they need help." She got up.

"I'll go check on Violet," Clementine said to Louis.

Clementine walked to the dorms. She stood outside Violet's room and knocked on the door. After a moment's silence, she heard Violet. "Come in."

She opened the door to find the room dimly lit by a candle and Violet sitting despondently on her bed. Clementine closed the door behind her and walked over to Violet, sitting down next to her. Violet reached for Clementine's hand and clasped it in hers.

Violet sat in silence as she tried to make a coherent flow of her thoughts. She had just watched an arrow miss Clementine's face. That arrow could've killed her just as easily. It could've killed anyone there. It was all too real for her. When Clementine had confessed her feelings too, she had felt herself again. She had dared to hope that things could be normal. But the arrow had pulled her back to the harsh world they were a part of. Her mind was spiralling and she didn't know how to deal with it. How was she going to cope with more loss? When Minnie was lost, she broke. She didn't allow herself to become attached to anyone after that. But when Clementine arrived, she had felt different. Losing Clementine would kill her now.

"Violet? Talk to me."

Violet stood up and faced Clementine.

"I knew that an attack was bound to come, but I wasn't prepared for it, you know? We had the plans ready and everything, but when the time came, I froze. When the arrow flew by your face, I didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to lock in place. I wouldn't have moved out of the way if you didn't get me down." Violet took a pause as she looked for the words. "I've lost a lot of people, Clem. I know you have too. Lot of people came into my life and promised to stay. They didn't. I lost most of them. I almost lost you too today. I don't want you to just promise me that you're going to stay. I want you to stay." She took another pause. "I love you, Clementine."

Clementine felt a rush of blood to her head. She, too, was facing a turmoil of emotions. She had felt the arrow whizz by her face, her death separated from her only by an inch. It came without any warning. Had it struck her, she would have died. Being so close to death had brought her back into reality that life was uncertain. No one was safe. She had to live every moment she had, never knowing which one would be their last.

She got up and cupped Violet's cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? I love you," she said as she leaned forward to press her lips to Violet's. Violet felt a warmth grow inside her. She wrapped her arms around Clementine's neck as their lips melted into each other. They pulled apart and locked eyes. Clementine could see a fire burning in Violet's eyes.

Violet suddenly walked past Clementine. She stopped at the door and glanced back at Clementine, before locking it. She turned towards Clementine, her eyes aglow with desire.

Clementine looked at Violet, standing in front of the door, as she felt a tingling sensation spread through her body. Violet covered the distance between them in a few short strides. She pulled Clementine close, their lips barely touching each. Clementine could feel Violet's breath on her lips. She felt the heat rise within her as they stood there, breathing in each other.

Clementine couldn't hold it any longer and kissed Violet. Their lips moved of their own accord, possessed by their love, their tongues dancing with each other. Clementine felt Violet's hands run down her back slowly before stopping on her ass. She moaned into the kiss as Violet's hands roamed freely. Violet pulled away from the kiss and pushed Clementine against the table. She lowered her head and brought her lips close to Clementine's neck. Clementine stiffened as Violet lightly traced her lips across her neck. She continued this for a few seconds before she gently kissed her neck. Clementine felt herself moan. She had never felt this before, the feeling of being pleasured. Violet left a trail of kisses all over Clementine's neck before moving her lips to Clementine's again. She pushed her tongue into Clementine's mouth as she kissed her, before breaking away. She trailed her lips along Clementine's collarbone before stopping on her chest.

"Fuck," Clementine moaned, feeling ripples of electricity run through her. She leaned back, grasping the table for support, as her knees buckled.

Violet felt a fire within her seeing Clementine orgasm. She moved close to Clementine. "Liked it?" she asked with a hint of a smile playing on her face.

Clementine, having orgasmed herself, proceeded to return the favour. She pulled Violet in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around Violet. Kissing her aggressively, she removed Violet's jacket and threw it to the ground. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling her closer into the kiss.

Violet was surprised by Clementine's aggression but felt herself giving in to her girlfriend. She felt Clementine's hand leave her hair and run down her back. By the time she processed this, Clementine's hands had already reached her breasts. She drew a sharp breath as Clementine's hands roamed with abandon across her chest.

Clementine had never explored this side of her. With Violet, she felt the urge now to touch her, to feel her, to satisfy her desire. She continued pleasuring Violet, returning to spots that made Violet moan harder.

Violet felt shockwaves within her as she came. Breathing heavily, she sat down on the bed. Clementine, too, sat down on the bed as the two of them took in the moment. They hadn't expected this to happen but they were glad it did. Almost losing each other had brought them closer together.

 **Hey guys! Wow, this chapter took way longer than I expected. This is my first scene involving sexual content. I'll be adding more sexual content in further chapters when the situation feels it. Until the next chapter, take care! Feedback is much appreciated since I'm still new to this. Love you guys, Violentine all the way!**


End file.
